


Crimson and Gold

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Crimson-red velvet, Sean's golden skin, and Viggo's camera.  And, well, sex.
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen





	Crimson and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telesilla), both because it's her birthday, and because this is all totally her fault. Happy birthday, hon! *hugs her* See, she left this wonderful comment on my drabble [Sensual Pleasures](http://ribby.livejournal.com/43432.html), and then plotbunnied me. I managed to shake off her Aragorn/Boromir bunny, but this one snuck up on me from behind and pounced. *sigh* Almost four months later, it's finished. *grin* And yes, I'm always in danger in fabric stores... I head right for the velvet and have to be pried loose. Mmm... velvet.

Because it was Viggo, Ngila didn't bat an eye when he asked her for any larger scraps of velvet, specifically from his or Boromir's tunics. She couldn't find anything, but gave him the name of the fabric warehouse where they'd purchased the velvet.

Which is how Viggo found himself surrounded by bolts and bolts of velvet, in every conceivable color, and some he wished someone _hadn't_ conceived of--who was going to buy fluorescent green-yellow velvet, for god's sake? It took him several minutes of looking (and being distracted by the rich, weighted feel of the cloth) before he found the right color--a deep, dark wine-red velvet, thick and heavy. He stood there a moment, running the cloth through his fingers and dreaming of how it would look against honey-gold skin.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" The salesclerk's voice brought him out of his reverie. Good thing, too, as his thoughts were making certain things a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah--incredibly sensual." Viggo grinned. "It's probably a good thing I don't work here--I'd spend all my time fondling the velvet."

She grinned. "And who's to say we don't? So, is this the color you want? And how much did you need?"

He paused, wondered if he should ask, and then threw caution to the winds. "Enough to wrap around someone at least once."

"How tall a someone are we talking here? Six feet or so?"

"About that, yeah."

"Well, it's 60 inches wide, so we'll just give you about 3 yards.... that should be more than enough. Should make a gorgeous cloak." Viggo didn't bother to correct her--didn't want to, really.

Several minutes and a surprisingly small amount of money later, he got back into his car with the velvet... and had to take a minute to pull it out of the bag and run it over his hands and face. _So soft... so beautiful... oh, this is gonna be fantastic._ Now he just had to convince Sean...

************

After several tries in the privacy of his own head, Viggo decided to just go with what he knew, and ask straight out. He waited until Sean had had a beer or two, figuring some loosening up would probably help his cause.

"Pose for me, Sean?"

Sean looked at him intently for a moment, then nodded and grinned. "All right, yeah. What did you have in mind?"

Viggo handed Sean the velvet. "This, and you. After, well" _when this is all over and you're gone_ "I want to remember how you look against velvet, how it makes you glow."

Sean unfolded the scarlet cloth almost reverently. "Mmmm...." he purred, stroking the cloth with his hands, then rubbing it over his face, like a cat... and, Viggo realized, very much as he'd done when he'd bought it. "God, I want to just spread this out on the floor and wallow in it. Sleep in it, like a cat. I hope you don't expect me to keep my clothes on, love... that would be a waste of sensation."

 _Yes!_ Viggo grinned. "Sensualist."

Sean arched an eyebrow. "I've not heard you complaining before. 'Sides, you're going to tell me you don't want to do the same?"

Viggo sidestepped that question for the moment--although it definitely had potential. Him and Sean, rolling naked on velvet... "The idea _was_ to get you naked, actually. I take it you're all for that?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Where and how do you want me?" Sean waggled his eyebrows.

Viggo giggled. "Later, o impatient one. For now, just get your clothes off, and do whatever's comfortable. I'll meet you in the bedroom in a minute--the light there is best for this."

When he came into the bedroom, though, he stopped short, for of all the poses for Sean to take, this one he hadn't expected.

Sean had draped the velvet over and around him like a cloak, covering his head with a fold... but the only thing holding the "cloak" shut was his hand, so the fabric draped open, hinting teasingly at the line of chest, leg, waist, and draping softly over a half-aroused cock. Sean's eyes glowed against the darkness created by the velvet "hood", giving him an ethereal, otherworldly look.

Viggo took the shot. And wondered about how warm it was in his bedroom...

Sean shrugged gracefully, and caught the velvet before it slid off, draping it across his body like a toga, one hand at his hip holding the edge fast. He gazed at the camera with a regal, imperious air, like an emperor waiting to be worshipped.

*click* _Worship... oh yeah. Definitely_ Viggo pulled his shirt off. It _was_ warm in here. Sean's grin reappeared at that, and he sauntered over to the bed. With an amazing display of grace and dexterity, he posed on the bed, not letting the velvet go for a moment, yet shifting so that it bisected his body neatly, right to left.

Viggo clicked the shutter. Sean stared directly at him... and licked his lips as he ran one hand down his body, over the velvet.

Viggo had enough presence of mind to set the camera down gently on a convenient shelf. However, he was absurdly grateful he was wearing drawstring pants, since otherwise he might have torn them off in his haste. He flung himself at the foot of the bed, then dragged himself up Sean's body, groaning at the contrast of velvet and Sean's skin.

Viggo kissed Sean hard, and ran his hands over Sean's body through the velvet, loving the contrast of textures. Then, he licked his way down Sean's body, tasting the contrast of heated skin and smooth velvet nap, until he got to Sean's cock, which he then proceeded to suck _through_ the velvet, much to Sean's delight, who groaned a mangled version of Viggo's name at the sensation.

Before Sean could come though, he pushed Viggo's head away from his cock (grinning at Viggo's annoyed murmur), and flipped the velvet open, then pulled Viggo back up against him and wrapped the velvet around them both. "Fuck me, Vig--I want to come with you inside me, both of us wrapped in velvet like a cocoon."

It was a good thing Viggo had decent control, or Sean's plea would have done him in--but he managed to hold on by teeth and toenails, counting in Rohirric, Elvish, and Danish in his head as he prepared Sean, stretching and twisting his fingers, caught by the hot velvet of Sean's ass. When he couldn't take the feeling or Sean's growled, begging pleas any longer, he replaced his fingers with his cock. Sean flipped the velvet back over Viggo as he sunk in, and the feel of heavy velvet against his back, Sean's rough-napped chest against his, and the clench of hot, velvet muscles made him whimper, beginning to drown in sensation.

"Please...Vig, god! Move!" Sean's broken plea snapped him back into focus, and he began to thrust, strongly, feeling the drag of velvet with every lunge. It only took moments before he came, groaning Sean's name, but he had enough presence of mind to grab the base of Sean's cock and keep him from coming, though Sean's panicked "Fuck...Vig!" almost changed his mind.

Still buried deeply inside his lover, Viggo sat up enough to make some space between them, and wrapped a length of velvet around Sean's cock, then began stroking him hard and quick through the velvet. A gasp, groan, and lunge upward, and he felt Sean's release, the velvet soaking through and heating under his hand.

Sated, they slumped together, and Sean began to snicker. "Vig, I hope you didn't need this velvet for anything. Explaining this to the dry cleaners ought to be fun."

"Who says I need to explain anything? After all, they're professionals."

Sean snickered again. "And just so you know--after this, wearing that cloak is going to create some _interesting_ reactions."

Viggo grinned. "That's the point, Bean. Besides, you have a nice long overtunic to hide it. You'll manage."

"Right... But you're explaining to Pete if I don't!"

"Ah, the duties of a King..." Viggo grinned. He glanced down, noticing that their movements had rucked the velvet up over Sean's hips, covering his spent cock, but nothing else...

Viggo reached for his camera. "Smile!"

And Sean did.


End file.
